


I Feel Like A Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, somewhat smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D. Luffy is reckless, a known fact by the World Government and Pirates alike. So it's no surprise that every time Law bumps into him, meets up with him, or finds him, that Straw Hat has gained new scars (never just one). It's silly, but it makes Law feel like a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Like A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: psychotriton
> 
> Moved here for reasons regarding fanfiction.net's guidelines.

Law doesn't understand it. Luffy looks the same. Same stupid bright smile, same tangled black hair, same shortness, same grin, same owlish dark eyes, same personality, same body. Same Luffy.

But every time Law meets him again, he always,  _always_ , has found a way to acquire a new scar, or several.

It's silly, it's foolish, but it makes Law feel like a stranger. Even though almost every Straw Hat (mostly the sharpshooter and the navigator for a fee of course), even Straw Hat himself, tell him what he missed.

Late at night, either on the deck, in the kitchen, in the Men's Quarters, or in the Captain's Quarters, Straw Hat will get into his personal space and babble about his adventures—the ones before he knew Law, the ones on Amazon Lily, and the ones where Law wasn't present— and he never asks Law what he's been doing, only traces his tattoos and kissing the surgeon's fingers.

Law knows he would never betray his fellow captain with infidelity. He also knows that Straw Hat would never cheat on him. It would be a breach of trust neither would be able to mend back, it would scar over, but it would still remain.

Childish as it is, Law feels like the new scars currently marking his shorter captain's skin are a betrayal, because he wasn't there to prevent them (knowing Straw Hat, it most likely wouldn't be possible), or heal them—not to say he doesn't have faith in his fellow doctors skills; on the contrary, he believes that Tony-ya's quite skilled, considering the people he has to take care of on a daily basic—it just makes his mind reel. In response, he tries to reassure himself that it's Straw Hat. Needless to say, it only causes more worries and brings a strange mix of stress and relief.

"What's Torao thinking about?" Luffy asks.

Law feels his face go red, the tips of his ears still burning from before, and ducks his head while muttering an apology. The lights are off with only the moon peeking in the window to rival the darkness of the room. They're in the captain's quarters after he suggested the room so they wouldn't be interrupted. Surprisingly, Luffy agreed with a laugh.

Luffy laughs, _shishishi_ , the dark tangled mess he calls hair a stark contrast to the whiteness of his pillow, Law notes, looking into dark eyes which are amused and gleaming while the teen's tan skin sheens with sweat.

Law chokes on a moan, shifting with the heavy and throbbing cock inside him that causes his toes to curl while heat builds in his stomach.

"I-It's nothing.. Straw Hat." He grits, opening his eyes and placing the palms of his hands on the scarred chest.

Luffy frowns at that, hands placed on the surgeon's hips. "Torao shouldn't lie, not when we're doing this," he lifts his hips and Law gasps at the feeling, clawing at the hands placed on his sides.

"Mister Straw Hat-!" at the wording, Law feels his face burn brighter while he tries to scowling at the younger.

Luffy scowls back, causing Law to wonder whose influence would cause Straw Hat to copy such an action. It could only be three people, himself included.

"Don't call me that Traffy! Unless we're playing that game you wanted to try a few weeks ago."

Law bites his lips while his fingers ghost over the teen's scarred chest, acknowledging the newest scar.

"It's called role play, Straw-Hatter."

Luffy pouts, "Same thing."

Law traces the scar with his fingertips, the wound most likely caused by something sharp and most likely Straw-Hatter inflicted. He narrows his eyes, before rolling his hips and smirking at the moan he receives despite feeling the same spike of pleasure.

It's quiet after that.

Law fidgeting and wanting to roll his hips and send himself—and Straw Hat—steadily over the edge.

Straw Hat himself isn't shifting, pouting, or even whining for Law to continue, only staring up at him with his eyes narrowed, seemingly observing him. The surgeon almost rolls his eyes at the thought, as if Straw Hat could focus long enough. Instead, he intertwines their fingers together.

"Oh..." the Straw Hat captain whispers in realization.

Law's eyes shift to Luffy's face to have an indication of exactly why the teen's been quiet for so long, and why it looks like he's formed some sort of conclusion from staring.

Luffy's eyes are wide, his face has a look of surprise, before a small smile spreads across his lips and his eyes become half-lidded. Law narrows his eyes, listening to the happy noises pouring from the teen's throat, "What?"

Luffy stops, eyes gleaming in happiness with a small smile on his lips while squeezing Law's hand. "Law's cute."

Before Law can ask why he's... cute, Luffy's grin turns teasing, something that Law's come to fear and enjoy in folds, before he's taking their intertwined hands and ghosting it across his own scarred chest.

"I have another scar Law doesn't know about, but it's a  _lot_  lower," Luffy's voice deepens and becomes something that causes Law to shamefully swallow.

"Does he wanna feel it?"

Maybe Law's not as much of a stranger as he thought, because he has to bite back a moan.

* * *

Law contemplates that maybe he's been stupid, while bouncing on Luffy's cock, the teen's head thrown back on his pillow with his eyes darkened and focused only on him while one hand trails up his side to the tattoos on his shoulder, the other guiding Law's hand to his new scars.

The steadily building pleasure has Law picking himself up with shaky arms, only to drop back down with a gasp. He doesn't register the cum splattering across their chests, not when Luffy's leaving bruised crescent marks into his hips, the hand not on his hip wrapped on his cock, jacking him off unsteadily. Law feels the cum cool on his chest after he opens his eyes and see Luffy wipe his hand on the sheet.

Luffy snickers and Law narrows his eyes at the younger captain, silently vowing to make him pay tomorrow. Either by throwing his kintama—as the idiot likes to call it—into the ocean again, or by showing Straw Hat how being blue-balled truly feels.

The horny bastard.

It lapses into silence again, a comfortable silence this time. Luffy hums to himself, tracing the ink on Law's chest with mild interest, seemingly glowing over something 'Law-related', as he likes to call it. Before he could ask why the teen appears so damn cheery, Straw Hat is already answering him.

"You know," Luffy begins quietly, happily tracing the black heart inked into Law's chest. "I get scars all the time, it's part of being a pirate!" Law watches the grin on the teen's face broaden, "But I only have one Law—Torao—and he's my favorite scar." Luffy practically coos, snuggling against the tattooed chest he was previously tracing.

Law scowls from on top of the teen, ignoring the mess which seems to float at the back of his neat freak mind while balancing himself by grabbing his fellow shorter captain's shoulders, "Idiot."

He doesn't know how to feel about being compared to scars, but at least it's an upgrade from last time. Being compared to meat isn't really a compliment. Yet considering how much the teen loves meat, it isn't really horrible either. "I'm not a scar."

"Yep, Torao is. 'Cause scars are trophies and show how much a person's been through! And 'cause you can never get rid of them." The teen explains, snickering to himself and kissing the stomach in front of his face which he was snuggling against before.

Law smirks slightly, hoping his eyes aren't too fond as he silently thinks about how the teen is more like a scar than himself, but refrains and pecks his idiot on the lips. "That's an awful comparison Straw Hat."

"Shishishi! But Torao loves it!~"


End file.
